


Lily decks T Ray (as she should)

by Anonymous



Category: The Secret Life of Bees (2008)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, but also I find her extremely annoying, lily deserves better, so there's taht
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's exactly what it says on the tin
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Lily decks T Ray (as she should)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thing I had to write for school and I thought 'what do I have to loose' so here is a small drabble on a book that i didnt even read half of.

I leaned over and picked up his knife, bent the blade closed, and handed it to him. "It's all right," I said. But it wasn't.’ I realised it didn’t have to be alright, I had no obligation to feel pity for the man who had treated me like shit for so long, who every day I had to cower in fear from. Even though he was delusional he still tried to kill me, to plunge that blade deep into my stomach, I knew I had to let him go, that the police wouldn’t let me stay with black women instead of going back to T. Ray, that they would say that I deserved the spankings. That doesn’t mean I don’t have to do anything, I looked him straight in the eyes and said, “It really is alright but before I let you go back with your tail between your legs I have to knock some sense into you.” I took a deep breath, one that I’d been holding in since I opened the door, and punched the bastard in the jaw. It made a slight crack but I had trouble mustering the ability to care about this vile man, the man who got my mother killed. “That was for mom.” I exhaled. I knew I would have to deal with his next actions that may not be entirely agreeable but for one fleeting moment, he was at my mercy. But I had to help him.


End file.
